borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How reliable is gear calculator
I was just wondering if anyone knew how reliable gear calculator's legit detector (for lack of a better word) is for detecting legit items. 19:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty good. If anything, it's more likely it will say a weapon is 'legit' when it's not than saying it's 'not legit' when it is. But you've got to have a good knowledge of the parts 'rules' to spot them. If you're going to claim GearCalc wrong, *YOU* are going to have to prove it! -- MeMadeIt 22:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Only issue I've seen is it says snipers w/o scopes are legit, but the game deletes them, and it has a hard time coming up with names for semi-auto snipers. Haven't seen anything from the game come out and say not legit. WhackyGordon 22:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i suggest posting this question here or pm duncanfogg @ blmodding.wikidot. report problems/errors either way to improve gear calculator. the errors i have observed are more amusing than hindering a legit check or building some fiendish contrivance of mine own devising. 23:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone knows how to get it to work? I got it but for some reason it doesn't run. Yoshi-TheOreo July 31, 2010 Try this. WhackyGordon 02:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. I'll put this in my bookmarks. Yoshi-TheOreo July 31, 2010 There's at least one major flaw in the current version of GearCalc - if you build a Dahl revolver with the Dahl Anaconda barrel it will let you add the Maliwan Defiler accessory and it will still say that the gun is legit, when it obviously isn't. This is presumably just a minor programming oversight on the part of DuncanFogg; normally if you try to use parts from different manufacturers in the same gun it will come up with an error message saying manufacturers must match. I assume the game would delete these weapons anyway, but I haven't tried it ENDEDIT I've also had the occasional problem trying to recreate guns I've found (in order to work out what parts they use). Occasionally I just haven't been able to get exactly the same stats for a weapon which I know is legit because I found it playing solo. Apart from those problems, I'd say that GearCalc is very reliable, although the price for the gun is often out by a few dollars, and rounding for RoF seems to be a slight problem as well. Outbackyak 16:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I recall making a Maliwan fire elemental shotgun (purple) in GearCalc and BL refused to load it. Yet I changed the element and it loaded fine. Laserblasto 17:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think I've ever seen a Fire Maliwan shotgun. Ever. 19:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::gear calculator does not allow fire acc for assault shotguns (maliwan). WT would of course but not GC. 06:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) In my experience, Gearcalc is pretty reliable. apart from a few errors (Anaconda defilers, Jackals w/ hydra accessory) it is pretty great. Although, I just use it to recreate my weapons and check constructs. [[User:Uberorb|'Uberorb']] ps. here's a GearCalc userbox for your userpage.